fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonikku (SSB16)
Sonikku is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Sonikku is the 9th OC character to be in the game and one of the tallest characters in the game. Sonikku would always be silent like a normal dog would, In this game Sonikku does have a voice actor and does talk in the game. Attributes Sonikku is a Super Heavyweight character with powerful KO moves and good close up range. Sonikku uses spins, paw swipes, and bite attacks for her moves, it has a good hitbox in her moves. Sonikku has kill moves in her All Tilts, All Smash Attacks, Forward Ariel, Back Ariel, Up Ariel, Down Ariel, Back Throw. As a zoning character, Sonikku's regular attacks are a mixed bag, though she still has her uses. Her infinite jab links together well even at high percents (especially against other heavyweights) and deals damage and knockback that are both passable for racking up damage and spacing, respectively. However, it should be noted that the hitbox of her infinite jab's finisher no longer stretches vertically. Fittingly enough, Sonikku has one of the best ariel games, Despite seeing as a Mid-Low Character, Sonikku can easily rack up damage with her ariel game being one of her powerful tools in the game. Her neutral air comes out fairly fast, deals good knockback by having its landing lag reduced by five frames. Both her forward air and back air are handy for edge-guarding. Finally, her up air is one of her best KOing options, especially near the upper blast line. However, as Sonikku's weight is fairly heavy, her aerial game must be used wisely when she is highly damaged or she risks being KO'd while attempting to score a KO of herself. Speaking of Survival, Sonikku can survive until 200% making her very hard to kill. As for the rest of her regular attacks, Sonikku's smash attacks are easily the most problematic moves; although her strength is powerful, it has vertical hitbox placements due to the claws being the main tipper for her game. This can make it difficult to fully connect each hit and thus hamper her KOing ability. However, Sonikku does have her flaws. Despite her being such a Super Heavyweight, Sonikku can get easily comboed, juggled, Gimped and suffer a Zero to Death Combo from underweight characters. Sonikku may have the strengths in means of her game but farely her moves are quite slow to land on (Similar to 's Moves). Sonikku may have a decent recovery however, it's farely slow on the start-up lag and she can get easily gimped or reflected off the stage. Finally, Sonikku lacks a projectile and will suffer against characters who do have a Projectile. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Sonikku howls. *Side: Sonikku snarls and asks, "Getting scared yet?" *Down: Sonikku flashs her claws and says, "You're too weak!" 'On-Screen Apperance' *Sonikku dashes in on her fours then stands up on her twos. 'Idle Poses' *Flashes her claws *Wipes her mouth 'Victory Poses' *Sonikku stomps the ground and slashes her hands into the dirt, saying, "You're all bark and no bite!" *Sonikku gives a thumbs up and asks, "Should we try this again?" *Sonikku bends her head down then crosses her arms and throws her head back letting out a loud howl. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia